


【杰托/包托】学生的本分

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU老师×学生年上费尔南多对第一次见面的杰拉德老师有好感，然后他们就……卡车，慎





	【杰托/包托】学生的本分

烈阳雄赳赳的晒着，在这么一天里，人们都无精打采的带在外头。柏油路上一派被烤焦了一般的味道，行人没有多少，只是时不时有些车子飞驰而过前往前方的别墅区。

文件上写着一个少年的名字：费尔南多。 杰拉德坐在自己的车上，靠着真皮座椅在地下室等待。直到电话，他才想起他停止了手上不停轻轻敲打方向盘的手指，翻转手腕将置于副驾驶上的手机拿上接通。

电话嘟了几声后是冰冷的女音，再拨过去几次同样如此。杰拉德不厌其烦动重新拨打过去，这次终于是打通了。

“喂。”低沉的男音通过信号连接的智能手机传到对方耳道里。

对方明显年纪尚小，声音稚嫩得紧，咳嗽两声大声冲着话筒喊道：“你就是那个补习老师？”

杰拉德被那声音震得皱了皱眉，耐着性子回答小孩。 “是。”

“行，你直接上楼来吧，门开着的。”

杰拉德往后见原本禁闭的门透出一丝光线，轻轻的答应了一句便将副驾驶座的办公包拿上，下了车将车子锁上。 推开门发现底下已经准备好了一双灰色的拖鞋，换了鞋子后关上门，实木的门发出“咚”巨大的一声。

原本客厅隐隐约约传来的游戏机动声音和一些角色的呐喊，门关之后消失的无影无踪。 杰拉德刚上楼，就有一个男孩靠在客厅门口边上看着他。

金发的男孩一般都讨人喜欢，这家伙脸上还有些雀斑，就像是从电视里走出来的小王子一般。 小王子费尔南多看着他也愣了愣，耳朵有些红的将刚才的台词忘得一干二净，干瘪瘪的叫出一句。

“……叔叔，喝水吗？”

杰拉德寻思着自己应该没比他大多少，是不是因为严肃的原因吓着别人了。将脸色放平和了些，开口轻声轻语道：“谢谢，叫老师就行。”

说完，唇角微微上扬对他笑了一笑。 费尔南多些许心悸，尴尬的捂着嘴咳了两声便连忙跑去给他倒水，脚步都有点不稳，在大理石地面上差点打了滑摔倒，幸好稳住了才没事。 他给杰拉德把水杯放在桌子上，发出轻轻的“哒”的一声。

杰拉德将水杯拿起试了试温度，将杯子里的水一饮而尽，喝完后还舔了舔嘴唇。 费尔南多就这么看着他，咽了咽喉咙，喉结因此上下滚动一圈。杰拉德和他对视的时候，立马转过脸不去看他，装作自己很认真的看着别的东西一样。

“你叫什么名字......”杰拉德开口询问到。

费尔南多清清嗓子，开口回答他。“叫我费尔南多就行，老师。”

杰拉德点点头，“行，杰拉德，称我为老师就好。” 费尔南多低头，低低嗓音的喊了一句。 “老师......”

却还是被杰拉德听见了，疑惑得发出了一个词语。”嗯？”

“没事老师，我只是随便叫叫而已......” “......好。”

“我家里平时就只有我一个人，”他站起身来，向杰拉德那边靠近，坐在他身旁的沙发上面。“老师，想做什么都行。”

杰拉德眼里闪过一丝诧异，却又立马恢复，打笑调趣的说：“你希望我做什么。” 费尔南多眼里些微放光，睁大眼睛朝他那边坐了坐，靠近他道。“老师想做什么都行。”他把手放在放在杰拉德的脖子上就这么环住他，亲密的姿势构成，杰拉德也不动也不躲，就这么直直的笑看着他，等着费尔南多的嘴唇贴上他的脖子。

小小的水渍声顺着他的吮吸在寂静的屋子里显得格外色情旖旎。等费尔南多都吸累了，趴在他身上大口大口的喘气，杰拉德还是没有任何表示，就连脸也没红。 费尔南多无趣的看他一眼，用脚顶了顶杰拉德的裆部。

“你不会是......” 话还没说完，费尔南多就被一把抱起丢在了沙发上，将他一甩摔得眼冒金星。 他反应过来还兴奋的以为杰拉德终于要对自己做点什么了，谁知他说了这么一句。

“你们学校很闲吗，作业是什么，速度拿出来。”杰拉德的声音清清淡淡，完全对费尔南多没有一点兴趣一样。

他耷拉着头坐起来将书包丢给他，自己往沙发上一倒。 “自己找去，老男人......”

他嘀嘀咕咕的说完，便被杰拉德一手按到。 “不尊重老师，得罚罚你。” 费尔南多一头雾水，还被古怪方式的惩罚将脑袋弄得更昏。

“等等！为什么惩罚是脱裤子啊！”他夹紧腿防止自己只剩一条内衣的下身被杰拉德看见，脸上红润的紧，像是被人上了腮红一般。 见杰拉德不回答他，费尔南多又重新喊他。

“你是不是有病啊，听不见吗？” 杰拉德看着他的作业，轻轻的抬起眼皮瞧他一眼。 “再脱一件。” 命令下达了之后，即使费尔南多心里再有疑问和愤怒，却还是乖乖的将裤子脱了下来，夹紧两条光溜溜的腿，脸上好不红艳一片。

“坐过来。”杰拉德拍了拍自己的腿，让光着下半身的费尔南多坐过来。 “你......！”他默默的将嘴里的话憋回去，为了防止被罚得脱个精光，还是得听这个人的话。 他夹着两条腿慢慢的走过去，张开腿分坐在他的腿上。

杰拉德将费尔南多捂住自己私处的手给扳开来，搭在自己肩上放好环住。“你不是喜欢这么抱吗，抱住了。” 腰部被往前按，赤裸动下身就这么紧贴在对方动牛仔裤喝上身的皮革上。皮革拉链冰凉凉的，一直骚刮着自己慢慢挺立起来的浅色肉棍，底下粗糙的牛仔裤也不停肆虐自己臀缝里的肉穴穴口。

他抱住杰拉德，双腿不停夹紧杰拉德的腰杆，自己扭起腰来解痒，下身的水似乎越来越多，杰拉德的下半身还是没有硬起来。 反倒淡定的抱着淫荡自己动的费尔南多查看资料和试卷。 嫩穴外侧骚刮在牛仔布上，止住痒是一时的，水越来越多往外流，底下一片黏腻的很。

“不要.....杰拉德，我......” 杰拉德听见他说话之后，放下手里的卷子将他的臀瓣扳开了来坐在自己的腿上，顺便动了动大腿，直把他弄得一阵颤抖停不下来，抱住自己的脖子只好重新改口。 “老师......老师，我不行了......我要射了，要射了老师！” 费尔南多环住杰拉德的脖子，在到达高潮的一刻咬上他的脖颈处，颤颤抖抖的将精液白浊射在了杰拉德和自己的怀里。

杰拉德将他放下在沙发上，双腿扳开了来，查开潮后敏感的身子。 确实够敏感的了，被视线定着都感觉到了，又颤颤巍巍的射出一小股沾在自己身上。 杰拉德的手指搭上那处不断翕动流水的小穴，轻柔的按了两下，费尔南多就又开始嗷嗷叫起来。

“衣服都弄脏了，怎么罚？”

“还.....还要罚？”费尔南多听见罚这个字，嘴上不停的含着求饶的话，被扳开的腿，暴露在杰拉德视线里的从浅色到深色的肉棍，又诚实的颤颤巍巍站了起来。

“摩擦下面就射了，你很淫荡嘛。”杰拉德轻笑一声将他身上的白浊擦干净，再为他穿好衣物。

“起来，看看这道题。” 面对忽然正经起来的杰拉德，费尔南多表示非常疑惑以及不满意，将腿一蹬放在了杰拉德的腿根上，重新捣腾起来。 杰拉德抓住人的脚腕将他安置好，不知从哪找出一根尼龙绳子将他以极其色情的姿势绑好，再重新正经下来看着嘴里被塞了布条的费尔南多。

“我讲，你听，知道吗。” 费尔南多没有给他任何表示，他便狠狠一拉手里剩下的一段绳子，将费尔南多的下身臀缝挤开，绳子磨蹭到穴口狠挤，他才安分的点点头。 这节课上，费尔南多被束缚着不知爽快的射了多少次，一双大眼睛涣散半眯着，双腿夹紧又松开，脚趾蜷缩着，几近痉挛。

每次一被抓住错点，就被杰拉德手上的绳子狠狠折磨一下，挤压住自己私处不断进攻，爽得他课倒是没听进去很多。

杰拉德将卷子交给他。“明早给我讲一遍，不然就有你好看的了，费尔。” 这么说着，他将费尔南多解开。 “我住哪里。”扯走他嘴里的布条，又重新询问道。 费尔南多瘫倒在沙发上，无力的指了指二楼左侧客房。 “谢谢。” 这一声过后，他便拿着自己的行李物品东西上了楼。

费尔南多请了杰拉德补习三个月，这三个月他会一直住在自己家。 揉了揉发疼的屁股，同样也上了楼。

...... 第二天一大早，费尔南多刚下楼就看见杰拉德坐在沙发上看报纸。 “冰箱里的早餐热一下就能吃，”他目不转睛的看着黑白报纸，翘起腿叠在另一只上面。“一会过来。” 费尔南多把冰箱打开便打了一个寒颤，也不知道是因为杰拉德的话，还是因为冷气。

他将牛奶倒在玻璃杯里，往沙发上坐去，离杰拉德却有些远了。 “过来。” 他便只好挨过去一点。 “昨天的题目，都会了？” “......是的，老师。” “拿出来给我讲讲。” 费尔南多将牛奶杯放下，只好上楼去把试卷资料拿给他。

“讲。” 费尔南多支支吾吾半天也说不出个什么来，示弱示好埋在杰拉德胸口处，讨好着道：“老师，我错了，我今天保证学会好不好......” 杰拉德看着埋在他胸口的人不说话，将人拉开，把试卷与资料拿出来放好放在沙发上。 费尔南多讨好的拉住他的手指，杰拉德也没去挣扎开来，就任他这么握着。

“过来看看这里。” 杰拉德就这么认认真真的给他讲了题，并没有其他的举动。 费尔南多全程虽然有些呆呆的看着他的侧颜，却也是听懂了一大半。 “懂了吗？” 杰拉德放下笔，转头望向那个小子。

卷曲的长睫毛眨了两下，转动漂亮颜色的眼珠子，望向盯着他看的杰拉德。 忽然一把将人抱住，唇瓣贴上了杰拉德的唇瓣，张开嘴开始吻他。 他吻的十分用力，吻技不是很高超，可以说是糟糕了。舌头在他嘴里乱滑，舔过牙齿又卷住杰拉德动舌尖吮吸，每一个角落都没有放过。 直到费尔南多自己快缺氧了，受不了了，才放开杰拉德，用舌尖舔了舔红色湿润的嘴唇，被憋出水汽来的眼睛一点不眨的看着他，眼角红红的像是被欺负了一样。

杰拉德感到下腹有一阵异样，开始发热从脑子返回到下腹脐下三寸。费尔南多的样子十分乖巧可口，时不时做出的动作也在诱惑着自己一般。他快要忍不住尝尝这个漂亮的小孩了。

他的手藏起来，握成拳，起身大步离开客厅上了楼，将费尔南多甩在身后。 “啪”的一声门被关上，声音大得费尔南多怔了一下。 不知过了多久，杰拉德都没有出来。 他才反应过来，将头低下，漂亮纤细的头发垂在耳旁。

他是不是已经有女朋友了，或者已经有了妻子什么的了，我还这样做他肯定会感到很恶心。但他昨天也这么对我了，他应该不会有妻子什么的吧...... 费尔南多埋着头将自己埋进膝窝，闭上眼眼角真正的有些发红。

之后的几天，杰拉德也没有和他多说话，只是每天定时定点的讲了几道题和几小时的课程，随后就是费尔南多自己去学习了。 就算是在课堂时间上，他想和杰拉德聊些其他的，对方也只是静静的看自己一眼，随后只会淡定严肃的开口。

“——好好听课。”

这几天费尔南多心情都差到极点，终于在三星期之后憋不住了，作业也不做，早饭也不吃，一个人窝在沙发上。 杰拉德看见了，一定会关心自己吧...... 抱着这样的思想，他揣着空空的肚子闭上眼窝在沙发上。

就这么迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。 当他再睁开眼睛到时候，外面已经是黄昏时候了。 白色的鸟儿被夕阳染成金色的，从豪华奢侈装修过后的落地窗往外看去，完全被染成了一片娇羞的血阳，云朵散漫漂浮在天空之上，些许动作静静的移动。 这样的景色却看得他有些心里失落落的。

他轻手轻脚走到二楼房间，小心翼翼地打开房间门，却没有看见人在里面。 重新下楼到了厨房才看见杰拉德给他留的纸条。

“晚上晚回，冰箱里有饭。” 他拿着纸条，吸了吸鼻子，不知怎么的眼睛有点酸，心脏像是被人狠狠揪了一把一样疼个不停。 随便将纸条揉作一把，就转身略过厨房去柜台的酒柜开了瓶酒。 蹲在地上不停抽泣，没有意识的也不知道喝了多少酒。

直到半夜不知道几点，门锁转开来的声音。杰拉德闻见屋里一大股酒味，闷热的紧，将灯打开换了鞋走到客厅处才看见蹲坐在落地窗便埋着头的已经睡过去的费尔南多。 他推了推人的肩膀，轻叫了两声。

“费尔，费尔。”他推了推人，发现他没有动静，身上酒味重得很。 只好将人抱起，走上楼。 将他放在大床上，红得不正常的脸上还挂着泪痕，杰拉德轻叹一声，想要下楼从冰箱里拿出冰块给他消温。 刚一转过身就被人一把抱住拖回了床上。 酒气扑面而来，杰拉德都有些被熏得微醉了。他将环着他的费尔南多的手拉开，转过身刚要走，便听见身后的人传来的哭声。 杰拉德只好又重新回去，莫上他有些发热的头顶，轻声安慰他。 “怎么了，喝了酒就成这样了？”

费尔南多就这么顺势攀上他，泪眼朦胧满脸泥泞的。 “为什么你这几天都不理我，”他眼角红彤彤动，像只兔子一样一惊一乍又像小奶狗一样护食的拉住杰拉德的手。 “如果你真的有女朋友了，你告诉我啊......”他这么说着，自己反而哭的更凶。 “明明就是你先对我做了那么过分的事情，凭什么不理我啊......” “你不要不理我好不好，我以后会听话的，我会好好完成学业，我也不会再去这样骚扰你了......你不要不理我好不好......”他说的极其委屈，脸哭嗝抖打了出来，还是孜孜不倦的抱着杰拉德动手臂在哭，眼泪鼻涕一大把抹在他的衣服上。

杰拉德有点无奈的将他蹭自己的头抬起来，与费尔南多对视的时候却定住了。 费尔南多的眼睛简直通红，和只小兔子一样，但喝了酒之后明显是醉了，软软糯糯的瘫在自己怀里，眼神也十分动迷茫，恐怕都不知道自己在哪里，在为什么哭，只是把自己的委屈都表达出来了而已。

他喉咙一紧，上下滚动一圈，底下的事物又重新挺立起来了一半。 “你......”杰拉德此时也不知道该说些什么，只是声音低哑着发出一个“你”来，便没了下文。 确实是自己先戏弄小孩，事后却不管他怎么样。 杰拉德将人抱住，好好的亲一口印在额头上。被圈在怀里的费尔南多感到有些安慰，也不怎么闹腾了，就静静的在他怀里待上了一会。

“老师......”还不到一会，费尔南多从他怀里抬起头，将杰拉德按到在床上。“老师......”他这么叫着，软软的一句直压在杰拉德心上。 “嗯......？” 费尔南多退至杰拉德双腿之间，张嘴用牙齿叼开，张嘴舔了舔被布料包裹住的粗大肉棍，炙热的阳性气息铺面打在脸上，像是把脸又熏醉熏红了些了。 杰拉德摸着他的头，柔声道。

“乖，舔舔它。” 那东西裹在内裤里硬得够厉害，被软舌隔着布料触碰的感觉让杰拉德感到要疯了一般。 费尔南多听话的点点头，“嗯”了一声，将他的内裤用牙齿咬住边拉了下来，乖巧的舔舐坚硬挺直的柱身。

“嘶......” 杰拉德气息紊乱，抚摸着费尔南多的金发。 柔顺的头发就和他现在一样，只知道舔自己的巨大肉棍，乖巧到杰拉德想要操坏他的程度。 “含住它。”还没等费尔南多回应，他便狠压住费尔南多的头，肉棍粗长像是直直插到喉咙眼去了。 费尔南多难受的憋住干呕感，像是被剥夺了呼吸似得，自己也不会换气，不过一会便被插得面色潮红，眼角不停慢出生理盐水。

“唔......” 喉咙软肉不断被插到，干呕时候引发的翕动让杰拉德舒爽到了极点。 他将自己的器物从费尔南多口中退出来，轻抚着他的脸。 伸手似不经意拦过人，勾指轻敲他额头。“今日的作业都做了吗。”复又重新坐上一旁沙发椅，将教鞭握于手上，两腿交叠攀起俯身靠近人，炙热气息喷洒于人脖颈处，轻笑道开口。

“不认真完成可是要挨罚的。”

温热的怀抱一触即离不由有些失落，堪堪的摸摸额头冲着人吐吐舌头，眼神迷离得很像是不知道自己在说什么一样。语气里带着些讨饶的意味。“老师你就看在我有努力完成的份上对我的错题宽容些吧。”瞥到人手中的教鞭，似是被烫到一般挪开视线。被脖颈处的温热激的有些痒意，轻轻并了并腿，脸上带着可怜兮兮的表情侧头瞧着人。

“老师我现在认错提前挨罚能罚轻点吗？” “能，怎么不能。” 将手搭在他头上轻摸两下，复而下移至脸庞轻抚。膝盖抵在人双腿处将他禁闭双腿抵开来，磨蹭裆部微硬，另只手持教鞭柔声严厉他道。“脱了，现在开始好好挨罚，费尔。”

头顶的温度温热的让人忍不住带着点享受的眯了眼，双腿被人顶开，带着些犹豫和瑟缩的紧绷了身子，却又在胯间的磨蹭下软了力气。轻轻咽了口唾沫，抬手触上衣物的扣子略一犹豫后解开，微凉的空气触碰着裸露的因为酒液而炙热起来的肌肤，抬首眼巴巴的看着人。

“呜啊......老师......”

“自己抬起来。” 教鞭轻扇人臀部嫩肉，将脚搭在另一只脚上重叠。另只手握住人的腰身往上开来，抚摸胸前小粒软肉，自个抬眸望着他的脸，按压揉摩着略微僵硬的身体，眼神随着空气的旖旎程度逐渐削利。

“放松，乖孩子。” 喉口开始泛起干涩的错觉，不由自主的吞咽唾液，腰间的皮肤随着似有若无的触碰颤栗，胸前的乳肉随着人的挑弄渐渐挺立。面上泛起阵阵热度，咬着下唇轻轻抬起被教鞭留下痕迹的臀肉，在空气中微微颤抖。 轻抚人白皙臀肉按住他的腰身，俯下身子在他耳边轻语。忍着点，受不了了就哭。这话刚一说完，就将教鞭狠抽在小孩白嫩臀肉上抽得荡起臀波。随后接着几鞭将人打得发颤，任不停下指尖划过细痕。

“乖孩子，自己扳开些，数着来。” 听着人的话语身子不自觉颤了颤，带着惧怕和隐秘的兴奋。毫无防备的一鞭抽在臀瓣上，疼痛如电流般顺着神经游遍全身，一声呜咽从咬紧的牙关溢出。疼痛的刺激下耐不住的红了眼眶，微颤着手扣住臀瓣向两旁拉开，更为脆弱的肌肤裸露在空气中瑟瑟发抖。

“呜…...老师轻、轻点...…疼” 皮质的教鞭鞭条刺了刺那细嫩穴口，轻轻划过在它那粉色褶皱处狠打下去。“忍住，乖孩子。”手触上漂亮腰身的软肉揉捏着，按捏乳粒，重新又将臀瓣软肉扇上一鞭，再在他拉开的肉穴穴口轻扇，直到穴口变得充血发红。

“疼吗，怎么错了吗。” 费尔南多埋在枕头里狂点头，小声呜咽着不敢说话，害怕再一开口就又是一鞭。 ...... 今夜不同往日般，旖旎的气氛随着杰拉德不停提起绳子的动作而达到极点。费尔南多大片大片裸露的肌肤，被那不粗不细的绳子折磨的泛红，像是在雪白的纸上勾勒出道道情色的红线。 两粒粉乳被绳子挤压渐渐肿大，绕一圈又到了腿根缠住那臀谷间的小嘴，只要杰拉德稍稍一拉扯便是下身一紧，不禁呻吟出声。

他被杰拉德遮住眼睛，不能视物，一切感官知觉都被放大。 就连杰拉德轻轻在他耳边吐出一口热气，甜腻腻的叫一声费尔，都颤抖着想要交代出来。哑着声音让他把自己解开。“老师……”他低低的唤了一声，不知道人在哪，只能用没被禁锢的双腿在床榻上磨蹭搜寻。

忽然抵在了一硬邦邦的挺立之物上，他以为是杰拉德的小臂，忙去用脚趾蹭弄希望他放开自己。 杰拉德下腹如火升起狂烧，雪白圆润的指头挨在自己粗壮挺立的肉刃之上，讨好似的揉弄蹭磨，活生生将他那浴火提到最高点。

他将手里的绳子一扯，他束缚在费尔南多胸前和股间的绳子一紧一提，爽疼得费尔南多腰身向前一倾，又一次软了身子，哀叫一声汗水湿了额发。 他已经被杰拉德这么折腾的不知多少个小时了，腰杆必须笔直，不然已经被扇红的圆臀又得挨上几巴掌。 挤压在股缝间的绳子粗糙极了，几乎无时不刻都在折磨那不曾缘客的粉色小嘴，几近被磨成深红色。那镶嵌在胸膛上的两枚乳粒更是诱人，肿大起来后不知被杰拉德含在嘴里玩弄了多久，到现在还是水光淋淋的。

“老师，啊啊，别再玩了……”他努力撑起身子，用还未耗尽的绵薄之力跪坐起来。杰拉德兴致未减，悄无声息的绕到他的身后，掐了一把腰间软肉，抱住还来不及逃跑的人，一下刺进体内，势如破竹顶开层层媚肉到达最深。 第一次被贯穿的费尔南多感觉自己像是案板上的鱼一样，被巨物死定在上面无法动弹了已经。

“费尔你，是第一次？”他低沉着声音开始顶撞起来，一次次都撞在敏感地带，带起一片片快感的涟漪，像是被醇厚的老酒浸泡着一般，无力且昏昏沉沉的，只有下体还有感觉，承受着这一发猛烈的攻击。 上头看似温柔极了，下面却是洪水猛兽。 就连呻吟声都被撞的细软残破，如那件被撕开，碎成一片片碎布的白色衬衫。 一句话都说不完整，若是费尔南多还有看得见，怕是那一眼秋水都要泛起浪波，将自己淹没了才好。

“别..别顶那里了、啊……好痛，好痛老师！”像是知道敌军是如何丢弃盔甲，杰拉德次次撞击，都像是蓄意谋划的一场破坏费尔南多理智的灾难。 来不及吞咽的口水流到脖颈处，手指还扯弄着红肿的乳粒，指间像是要将那乳缝给轻轻拨开一般仔细认真。亲吻在费尔南多后颈的唇温柔的似在对自己的恋人伴侣，而下面的攻击却是像在对待一头濒死挣扎的软绵猎物。 这头猎物也确实想要逃跑了。

费尔南多身子向前倾，努力的挣脱开那肉穴咬着的粗大柱刃，发出“啵”的一声响。他向前爬去，但这相当于螳臂当车，脖子上的绳子被人狠狠一拉，他跌倒回去又重新坐上那他逃离走的肉刃，这次是因为自身体重儿重重的坐了回去，直直的插进最深处。

“啊！”费尔南多惨叫一声，感觉自己肚子里翻江倒海，器脏都被顶的移了位。他痛苦的颤抖身子，如一只被猎人用长矛刺穿的小鹿，只是这长矛的位置刺错了地方，不至于要他的命。

身子承受不住的开始发热，迷迷糊糊的向后靠去蹭杰拉德温暖的颈窝，像是在撒娇求饶一般讨好这位猎人，以求他放过自己。 很明显这位猎人并不吃这一套，他将费尔南多抱起，被绳子缠紧后软软的一坨手感很好。平放在床榻上，将人的两条腿搭在自己的双肩上，一刻不停的顶弄进去。

自己明明是第一次啊，费尔南多有点委屈的想着，扁扁嘴，抬脸蹭了蹭杰拉德的脖子。 臀部被抬高，费尔南多像是难受一般，大口大口的喘着气像是一条没了水的鱼努力的鼓动鳃。杰拉德含住那微张的双唇，舌尖撬开没有一丝防备的牙关，扫荡牙槽侵略城池。上颚被舔过像是被电击中一般，下穴一收夹的杰拉德差点将精液交代在里头。

两条软舌滑腻腻的纠缠在一起，费尔南多欲拒还迎的舌头抵在杰拉德强势进攻的舌页上，无济于事的继续被入侵， 那一处已然被用的些许发肿了，也不知是费尔南多疼着了还是爽着了怎么的，双腿突然夹紧杰拉德的腰身，承受着越发猛烈的顶撞，鼻子里发出像猫一样的哼哼声。软绵无力的手被解开，含在杰拉德嘴里吮吸。指缝被舔过滑滑痒痒的，又一次夹紧埋在他体内的巨物。

杰拉德像是吃这顿美食吃的开心极了，挑挑眉。 “费尔，真是可爱啊。”被这句情话似的话语扰红了耳朵，暂时忘记了下体适用过度的疼痛，雪白微粉的脸颊渐渐变红。 杰拉德看着欣喜，连忙又大力顶了一记，只撞的费尔南多仰起脖子叫喊，一个劲的往后缩。

“老师！轻点……嗯，不要了…不——！”也不知他顶到了哪一处，还在那处停留着磨豆浆一样磨了一阵，再等人意识模糊的时候一下撞上去。 抽动几下全交代在了他的体内，费尔南多抽搐一下，下身发泄出来，浊白星星点点的落在被绳子勒出来的红痕上。呜咽几声便歪头昏死过去。他抱着怀里的人，抽插几下便退了出来。射在体内的白浊没了堵塞便是一股劲的流出来，失禁般的痛苦让昏迷中的费尔南多不安的抖了抖。

杰拉德解开他身上的绳子，红痕乍现分外好看，他抱住费尔南多，轻轻的在他耳边道了一声晚安。

费尔南多错过了杰拉德眼底的那抹温柔。


End file.
